Instantáneas
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: 05.- Mujer: Llevaban cuatro días de camino y aún les quedaba más de una semana para llegar a las cercanías de Kyôto.
1. Con todos

_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y Shueisha._

_**Género:**__ Familia, Amistad.  
__**Rating:**__ T (+16)  
__**Capítulo relacionado:**__ situado inmediatamente después del acto 253: Un día primaveral.  
__**Advertencia:**__ mención a la muerte._

**Instantáneas**

**#01.- Con todos**

Le siguió, sin demora, sin quejas, ilusionada. Caminar junto a él era genial, pero lo que la ilusionaba de verdad era el destino al que se dirigían.

«Las estaciones va un poco más avanzadas en las montañas —había pronunciado con seriedad—. No puedo esperar más o se helará el terreno y habrá que esperar hasta la primavera. Y antes de eso debo enterrarles en un lugar donde dé más el sol». Y ella había captado el mensaje mucho antes de que él acabase de hablar.

Trepó hábilmente por una enorme roca caída, Aoshi la esperó en lo alto.

—¿Cansada? —le preguntó.

—¡No! ¡Estoy en plena forma! —exclamó alzando los brazos.

—Si necesitas descansar avísame, el camino es largo.

—No se preocupe.

Ambos saltaron al otro lado. El camino ascendía bruscamente por la ladera montañosa, empinada y rocosa. Misao frunció el ceño, era un auténtico camino para cabras salvajes.

—¿Tenemos que subir por ahí?

—¿Asustada?

—No. Es que me preguntaba cómo pudo subir por ahí estando herido.

—¿Te lo explicó Himura?

Un sinfín de piedrecitas se desprendió al poner el pie para iniciar el ascenso. Si no podían caminar el método lógico era…

Aoshi saltó hasta una gran roca atrapada entre las raíces de un frondoso árbol y la esperó. Aunque era estable y ella tenía buenos reflejos quería asegurarse de que no se hiciese daño. Ella le siguió.

—En realidad, creo que se lo explicaba a Jiya —dijo aceptando gustosa la mano que le tendía para afianzar su posición—, daba la casualidad que yo estaba allí.

—Estaba demasiado obcecado para preocuparme por mis heridas.

El agarre de su mano se apretó. Era la primera vez que hablaba de ello y era demasiado doloroso. Cuán estúpido había sido. Cerró los ojos. La manita de Misao se posó en su pecho. Abrió los ojos.

—Lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada.

—No te disculpes. —Se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la frente—. Tú no tienes la culpa de mis errores.

»Sigamos, Misao.

Ella asintió y le sonrió con cariño.

Continuaron el ascenso, en silencio. Aoshi se detenía en los obstáculos más peligrosos para ayudarla, aunque ella no necesitaba ayuda, lo sabía. Y finalmente un pequeño claro con tres rocas enormes se mostró ante sus ojos.

Era un lugar sombrío en el que, de vez en cuando, se colaba algún rayo de sol. Misao sintió un escalofrío pero se mantuvo firme. Ella era una _kunoichi_ no pensaba flaquear.

Cavaron en la tierra algo húmeda a causa de la lluvia de la noche anterior. Apartaron con las manos la tierra despacio, buscando a sus compañeros caídos. Los dedos de ella dieron con la textura suave del hueso, quitó el arena a su alrededor para extraerlo sin dañarlo.

Sacó el cráneo despacio y le quitó la tierra adherida con cuidado. Una calavera pequeña, con grandes cuencas oculares y dentadura recta.

«Beshimi» pensó. Su cuerpo tembló ante la cruda evidencia de la muerte de aquellos cuatro hombres que tanto la habían cuidado y a los que quería profundamente. Se mordió el labio inferior. No lloraría. No pensaba llorar. No.

Aoshi la abrazó con fuerza, por primera vez desde su regreso, por primera vez desde que no era una niña. La estrechó con su torpe dulzura. El cráneo de su compañero reposó en su regazo, con cariño, como si temiese lastimarlo si volvía a dejarlo en el suelo.

—Perdóname, Misao —susurró en su oído—. No debería haberte traído. Es demasiado duro para ti.

—Lo siento Aoshi-sama. Tendría que ser más fuerte.

—No, tú debes ser así. Nunca renuncies a tus emociones.

Acarició su menuda espalda hasta que dejó de temblar.

—Ve a pasear, lo haré yo.

—Ya estoy bien. Puedo hacerlo.

Misao volvió a hundir los dedos en la tierra, rebuscando con parsimonia asegurándose de que el cráneo de Beshimi no cayera de su regazo. Los dedos de Aoshi removían la tierra más rápido, con seguridad, si podía dar con el resto de calaveras antes que ella le evitaría el dolor de reconocer a un nuevo miembro de su familia en aquellos restos óseos. Pero los dedos de Misao dieron con otro.

Aoshi atrapó su mano y la retiró, acabó de desenterrar aquel cráneo. Reconoció aquellos dientes limados y puntiagudos.

—Hannya —susurró Misao. Él se limitó a asentir—. Agujeros de bala…

—Kanryu se aseguró de matarle.

El dolor se filtró en su tono de voz. El dolor que guardaba sólo para él trataba de huir de su cuerpo. Misao acarició su brazo. Para ella Hannya había sido su maestro, para él su hombre de confianza y, seguramente, el único amigo real que había tenido jamás.

El cráneo destrozado de Hyottoko fue el siguiente, el impacto de bala que había destrozado la mitad de su cara otorgaba un aspecto grotesco a su desdentada sonrisa. Aoshi lo dejó a un lado apartándolo de la vista de ella, demasiado truculento.

—¿Quién falta? —preguntó a sabiendas que no se lo enseñaría.

—Shikijô.

Asintió suspirando. Aquel gigante bonachón que no dudaba en aprovechar al máximo su impresionante altura para alcanzar cualquier cosa que ella le pidiese, manzanas, naranjas, hojas, flores… lo que fuera. Shiki siempre le sonreía y se estiraba hasta que lograba el objetivo y ella reía complacida.

Los dedos de Aoshi no tardaron en dar con él. Misao dejó con cuidado el cráneo de Beshimi junto a Aoshi y se alejó dejándoles a solas. Tomó la caja de madera que habían comprado antes de dejar la ciudad y se sentó sobre una roca a esperar.

Esta vez volverían a casa "con todos".

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Buenas! Últimamente he estado releyendo capítulos sueltos de Rurouni Kenshin y revisionando algún episodio del anime. Me ha picado la musa samurái de nuevo —cómo la he echado de menos—, así que la estoy aprovechando ahora que puedo y mientras las obligaciones de la vida me den un respiro para escribir cualquier cosa que se me pase por la cabeza.  
Esto es una colección de shots y drabbles, sin ningún tipo de relación entre ellos, algunos estarán basados en cosas del manga o del anime y otros no. Se aceptan sugerencias sobre temas y géneros siempre que los personajes centrales sean Aoshi y Misao.  
Para sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y otras cosas la ventanita de review está abierta. Un besazo._


	2. Bienvenido Un abrazo

_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y Shueisha._

_**Género:**__ Familia, Amistad.  
__**Rating:**__ T (+16)  
__**Capítulo relacionado:**__ situado tras la batalla contra Shishio, está compuesto por la mezcla de los fragmentos del retorno que aparecen en el manga y el anime y lo que aparece en el segundo OVA Shin Kyôto-Hen.  
__**Sugerido por:**__ Judith._

**#02.- Bienvenido. **

**Un abrazo**

Sus pasos, silenciosos como los de todo buen ninja, retumbaban en su pecho y parecían resonar por encima de los de Sanosuke que arrastraba a Himura. El aire a su alrededor parecía consistente y pesado. El cantar de los grillos le ensordecía.

Avanzó con seguridad aparente.

Tenía miedo. Sí, lo tenía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el terror atenazaba su alma. Porque era totalmente consciente de lo que había hecho y, sabía que, no merecía nada más que desprecio.

Había luchado contra Okina dejándolo a las puertas de la muerte. Había rechazado cruelmente a la única persona que le había querido, siempre, sin reservas. Había destruido el honor del Oniwaban-shû. Había amenazado a sus hombres.

No merecía volver por más que Himura le hubiese dicho que, Misao, había llorado al decirle que le llevaría de vuelta a casa, por más que desease redimirse en aquel lugar que era su hogar. No merecía ser recibido por nadie. No merecía tener un sitio al que volver.

Él no merecía nada.

Las calles de su ciudad natal parecían querer tragárselo, las casas le acechaban como bestias salvajes sedientas de sangre humana. El mundo entero parecía desear devorarlo.

Se concentró en hacer acopio de toda su frialdad, de mantener su coraza de indiferencia. Y avanzó, en silencio, como si no estuviese a punto de tener un ataque de histeria ante la incerteza de su próximo recibimiento.

¿Le juzgarían por sus crímenes? Es lo que deberían hacer, lo que se había ganado a pulso. La traición se pagaba con la muerte, él como Okashira lo sabía bien. Le darían un cuchillo oxidado y con el filo desgastado con el que practicarse el _harakiri_. O le darían muerte con el mayor deshonor, arrebatándole la vida con las múltiples torturas ninja.

Morir sin honor. Ese honor que él había mancillado con su estupidez.

Pero ni siquiera la muerte sería castigo suficiente para alguien que había cometido sus crímenes y errores.

—Joder que lejos que está —refunfuñó Sanosuke.

A él en cambio le parecía que estaba demasiado cerca, aguardándole para devorar su carne y escupir sus huesos. El hermoso Aoi-ya con su imponente altura le aplastaría sin piedad.

Sentía que se ahogaba en su propia agonía, caminando por inercia, recortando aquella terrible distancia.

Quiso tragar saliva para calmarse pero tenía la boca seca. Apretó la funda de sus espadas hasta hacerla crujir, pero aquello sólo crispó más sus nervios.

Beshimi. Hyottoko. Shikijô. Hannya.

Pensó en ellos, en sus cuatro hombres, sintiendo como recuperaba un poco de aquel aplomo por el que era conocido.

Enfilaron la última calle, una avenida ancha que marcaba el inicio del barrio comercial. Sus ojos bien entrenados divisaron la mutilada figura del imponente Aoi-ya. Su corazón se encogió ante aquella imagen de destrucción, pero siguió adelante.

Sus pasos ahora eran más trabajosos, sudaba frío. El cercano momento de enfrentarse a sus acciones llegaba. Unos pasos más, sólo unos pasos. La silueta de los miembros del Oniwaban-shû de Kyôto y la de los amigos de Himura se dibujaron frente al ruinoso edificio. La figura de Misao.

Sanosuke avanzó.

Él se detuvo.

Les dedicó una profunda reverencia con la que trababa de transmitir cuánto lamentaba lo que había hecho y a la vez que aceptaba el destino que hubiesen decidido para él. Estaba preparado para morir.

—¡Aoshi-samaaa!

La voz llorosa de Misao llegó a él convertida en un grito. No alzó la vista. No podía alzarla. Con su corazón bombeando sangre demasiado rápido, rompiendo su aparente calma. Su corazón traicionero evidenciando que no estaba tranquilo, que aquel retorno le ponía nervioso.

Un choque contra su pecho. Un arma, pensó. Se acabó la incertidumbre. Era su fin. Estaba muerto.

Unos bracitos cerrándose con fuerza alrededor de su cintura y el delicado perfume de los cerezos inundando sus fosas nasales.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. No era un arma, era Misao. Misao que lloraba. Misao que le abrazaba. Misao que susurraba su nombre entre sollozos.

Movió los brazos para abrazarla, pero no lo hizo. ¿Tenía derecho a hacerlo? ¿Tenía derecho a recuperar el amor de aquella muchacha?

La miró sin comprender, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpecito se extendía por el suyo, como le llenaba de ganas de vivir y se llevaba el pánico. El abrazo de Misao le había arrastrado de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, borrando de un plumazo cualquier rastro de temor, duda o incertidumbre.

Sus compañeros también habían corrido hasta ellos, incluso Okina se había acercado, renqueante. Pero en aquel tramo de calle sólo existían dos personas: Misao llenándole de humanidad y él reencontrándose a sí mismo.

Su mano izquierda se movió para acariciar su pelo trenzado, con suavidad, y la derecha pasó por sus hombros para devolverle aquel gesto humanizador. Queriendo detener sus lágrimas. Deseando transmitirle lo que sentía, cuan agradecido estaba por aquel gesto y cuanto admiraba su fortaleza.

Estaba en casa. Por fin.

—Bienvenido a su hogar, Aoshi-sama.

Había vuelto a su hogar, a aquellos brazos delicados que le recibían siempre con amor.

La abrazó con fuerza, allí en mitad de la calle, hasta que el agotamiento le derrotó.

Misao.

Su hogar.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Buenas! Segundo shot, gracias por la sugerencia Judith, va dedicado a ti. No sé si es exactamente lo que querías, pero espero que te guste. He ahondado un poco en cómo creo que debía sentirse Aoshi mientras se dirigía a su antiguo hogar.  
Estoy haciendo actualizaciones rápidas, pero no os acostumbréis, en cuanto me dejen salir de la dichosa cama, y pueda recuperar mi vida, seguramente bajará el ritmo. Así que aprovechad ahora para hacer sugerencias._

_º º º_

_**Judith:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Yo también me he preguntado muchas veces cómo debió ser ese momento, el que Aoshi le pida (a su manera tan Aoshi) que le acompañe a buscar a sus compañeros caídos lo hace uno de los momentos más importantes de la relación este par, al menos en mi opinión.  
Espero que te haya gustado.  
Un abrazo._


	3. ¡Mentira!

_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y Shueisha._

_**Género:**__ Familia, Drama, Angustia.  
__**Rating:**__ T (+16)  
__**Capítulo relacionado:**__ desarrollo del flashback que aparece en el acto 87ª: Reunión de demonios shura.  
__**Advertencia:**__ ninguna._

**#03.- ¡Mentira!**

—Léamelo otra vez.

Aoshi suspiró dirigiendo la vista a la ventana. Hacía horas que había anochecido pero parecía que Misao no tenía intención de dormirse.

—Es la decimoctava vez que lo he leído esta noche.

—¡Es que no puedo dormir! —protestó fijando sus ojitos verdes y vivarachos en él.

—Si cerrases los ojos quizá te dormirías.

Hizo un puchero y cerró sus manitas con fuerza sobre la manta del futón. El ninja volvió a suspirar.

—Es la última vez que lo voy a leer ¿entendido?

Misao asintió despacio.

Aoshi volvió a abrir el libro y fijó la vista sobre las letras, aunque a esas alturas ya se lo sabía de memoria, y leyó pausadamente. La miró por debajo de las pestañas, le estaba mirando fijamente.

—Si no cierras los ojos no te dormirás.

—Pero no tengo sueño…

—Misao, es la una de la mañana.

—Aoshi-sama.

—¿Qué? —inquirió dejando que la molestia se filtrase a su tono de voz.

—¿Cuándo sea mayor podré acompañarle a todas las misiones?

—Cuando seas mayor tal vez no lo quieras.

Sus ojitos verdes centellearon, ella no contemplaba esa opción. ¿Cómo no iba a querer si lo que deseaba era estar siempre con él?

—Sí que querré.

—Ya veremos, si te portas bien y te duermes —replicó dándole un toquecito en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Me acaba de leer el libro?

—Pero cierra los ojos.

Misao obedeció y escuchó atenta a las palabras que surgían de los labios de Aoshi. Le gustaba como leía. Le gustaba que le leyera cuentos porque eso le permitía escuchar su voz durante un buen rato. Le gustaba que se quedara allí con ella.

Misao sonrió. Le gustaba mucho.

Aoshi cerró el libro en cuanto acabó de leer, Misao abrió los ojos y le miró.

—Duérmete —ordenó.

—No puedo.

—No voy a volver a leértelo.

Por supuesto, ya sabía que no volvería a leérselo como también sabía que le estaba haciendo enfadar, pero no podía dormirse, estaba muy inquieta su corazoncito le decía que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo terrible y tenía miedo.

—Aoshi-sama… —Él le miró, pero no le contestó—. Le quiero mucho.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y usted? ¿Me quiere?

—Sabes que sí.

—¿Cuánto?

—Misao, es hora de dormir.

—¿Cuánto? —insistió poniendo morros.

Aoshi suspiró y se puso en pie dispuesto a poner fin a aquello. Esperando que se durmiera de una maldita vez, ya no podía más. Se estaba alargando tanto que dolía.

—¿Cuánto? —volvió a preguntar su tono de voz lloroso le hizo volver a suspirar.

—Mucho. Y ahora duérmete.

—Aoshi-sama.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puede venir Hannya a darme las buenas noches?

—Se lo diré.

Y tras pronunciar aquellas tres palabras, el Okashira más joven que había tenido nunca el Oniwaban-shû, abandonó la habitación de Misao con el corazón encogido, sintiendo que las sombras lo devoraban de nuevo.

La pequeña se quedó en su futón inmóvil, intentando no temblar ni llorar. ¿Qué era aquella angustia que sentía? Llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo dejó escapar muy despacio entre los dientes.

El _shoji_ se abrió y Misao sonrió al ver a Hannya en el zaguán. La niña estiró sus bracitos hacia él que obedeció como si fuese una orden de su jefe. La tomó en brazos, sacándola del futón, y la abrazó con cariño.

—Eres una chica mala, Misao.

—¿Por qué?

—Has hecho enfadar a Aoshi-san.

—Es que no puedo dormir.

Hannya le acarició el pelo. Ya se lo había imaginado. Misao se olía que pasaba algo, siempre había sido muy intuitiva con cualquier cosa relacionada con el Okashira, igual que pasaba en el sentido inverso. Aoshi intuía rápidamente cuando pasaba algo con Misao.

El ninja enmascarado a menudo se preguntaba cuándo su joven jefe se daría cuenta de que no estaba criando a esa niña para ser su protegida. En qué momento se daría cuenta de que esa niña no era su pobre huerfanita. Porque él lo veía, el modo en que se entendían, el modo en que se protegían el uno a la otra. Por todas las emociones que esa niña inocente era capaz de arrancar de aquel muchacho que había renunciado a sentir. Aquella niña algún día se convertiría en una mujer hermosa y su jefe acabaría rendido a sus pies definitivamente.

Las manitas de Misao tiraron de la máscara de Hannya y se la quitaron muy despacio, revelando aquel rostro mutilado que atemorizaba a todo el que lo miraba.

—Hannya, tengo miedo.

—¿De qué? —preguntó sabiendo que no se refería a su cara, a ella jamás le había dado miedo.

—No lo sé. Siento algo raro aquí —musitó llevándose las manos al corazón.

—Seguro que no es nada grave —mintió el ninja—. No tienes nada que temer. Pase lo que pase nosotros siempre estaremos contigo. Aoshi-san siempre estará contigo, aunque no esté físicamente. Él nunca dejará de pensar en ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Algún día lo entenderás y cuando lo hagas sé que harás lo que debes hacer.

La niña se frotó un ojo, las palabras de Hannya la habían tranquilizado y el sueño empezó a hacer mella en ella.

—Yo quiero mucho a Aoshi-sama.

—Y él te quiere muchísimo a ti, pequeña.

—Y a ti también te quiero mucho.

Hannya emitió una risita enternecida.

—Y a los demás también.

—Todos te queremos mucho, Misao —declaró acostándola en el futón y tapándola con delicadeza—. No estés triste.

—No lo estoy —dijo arrastrando las palabras. Al fin se estaba durmiendo.

—Buenas noches pequeña.

Hannya se recolocó la máscara y esperó pacientemente a que se durmiera del todo. En el momento en que se removió y apartó la manta a patadas supo que dormía profundamente.

El ninja enmascarado miró por última vez a su pequeña _kunoichi_, él también la echaría de menos. Recorrió los pasillos en silencio y abandonó el Aoi-ya, su jefe y sus tres compañeros le esperaban allí.

—¿Se ha dormido ya Misao? —preguntó Aoshi. Hannya observó su mirada, se había ensombrecido.

—Así es —contestó—. ¿Pero está seguro? Cuando se despierte y vea que nosotros… —se calló. ¿Para qué mentir?—. Mejor dicho… cuando vea que usted no está, Aoshi-san, se entristecerá mucho.

—No os preocupéis —dijo con calma. Sus cuatro hombres adoraban a aquella chiquilla—. Okina se encargará de ella. En todo caso, ¿a vosotros os parece bien? ¿Estáis seguros?

Y todos lo estaban, ellos no podían trabajar de cara al público, en el Aoi-ya lo único que lograrían sería espantar a la clientela. Seguirían a su jefe allá a donde les llevara. Eran un equipo.

Los cinco hombres abandonaron la ciudad de Kyôto sin mirar atrás pero sin dejar de pensar en el sexto miembro de aquel equipo, el miembro que acababan de dejar atrás.

º º º

El sol brillaba alto y con fuerza cuando el viejo Okina se decidió a entrar en la habitación de Misao. Sabía que se había dormido bien entrada la madrugada y que debía estar agotada, además no sabía cómo darle aquella noticia. Le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos. Le había suplicado a Aoshi que no la dejase pero no hubo nada que hacer, la decisión estaba tomada y era irrevocable.

Okina se llenó de valor y la zarandeó con cuidado, sus ojitos verdes se abrieron con sueño. Se estiró con pereza.

—Arriba dormilona.

—Uuuh tengo mucho sueño, Jiya.

—Nada de excusas, arriba señorita.

Misao le lanzó una mirada suplicante que no surtió efecto, el anciano la sacó del futón y la puso en pie.

—¿Por qué no ha venido Aoshi-sama a darme los buenos días?

Allí estaba aquella pregunta cargada de inocencia que tanto había temido. Barajó la idea de mentirle pero tarde o temprano lo sabría y mentirle sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Misao, Aoshi no está.

—¿Tiene una misión?

—No, Misao —contestó con el corazón encogido—. Aoshi y los demás se han marchado.

—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé —dijo a pesar de sí saberlo.

—¿Y cuándo volverán? ¿Vendrán para mi cumpleaños?

—No van a volver, Misao.

La pequeña le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. No podía ser. Era mentira. Le estaba engañando. Aoshi no se marcharía sin ella. Aoshi le había prometido que estaría siempre con ella. Que la protegería siempre. Que nunca la dejaría.

—¡Mentira! —chilló—. ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!

—¡Misao! ¡Es la verdad!

—¡Mentira!

A Okina se le rompió el corazón. Sabía que iba a ser duro pero no esperaba que tanto.

Las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas y por unos segundos, que a Okina se le hicieron eternos, Misao dejó de respirar. Sollozó y gimió. Y tembló.

Se sintió tan impotente, no podía hacer nada por ella, sólo dejar que se desahogara y esperar a que lo asumiera.

—¡Mentira! —volvió a gritar.

—Es la verdad y cuanto antes te hagas a la idea mejor.

—¡No! ¡Es mentira! —chilló con todas sus fuerzas alarmando a todos los Oni que realizaban sus ejercicios matutinos.

—Misao, cálmate.

—¡Eres un mentiroso Jiya!

—¡Misao!

La niña salió corriendo de la habitación y saltó por encima del barandal del piso superior, cayó de pie con la elegancia y torpeza de un gatito. Kuro la atrapó impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó. Los lagrimones que resbalaban por sus mejillas le hicieron abrir los ojos de par en par—. Misao ¿qué te pasa?

—¡Jiya es malo! ¡Es un mentiroso!

—¿Por qué dices eso, enana? —preguntó Shiro intentando parecer tranquilo.

—Dice que Aoshi-sama se ha ido —barbotó lloriqueando— y que no va a volver.

Así que era cierto. Los cuatro Oni había oído parte de una conversación en la que Aoshi mencionaba que abandonaría el Aoi-ya, creyeron que era un error, que lo habían entendido mal, ahora veían que no era así.

La niña se deshizo del abrazo de Kuro y reemprendió su huida, tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo de cara. Se quedó allí estirada llorando y sollozando, con la cara hundida en la arena. Le dolían la nariz y las rodillas por el golpe, pero el corazón le dolía mucho más.

Se levantó dolorida, ignorando la sangre que manaba de sus rodillas y nariz. Y corrió sin preocuparse de nada, abrió la puerta del restaurante y después la de la calle. Tenía que estar allí, Aoshi tenía que estar allí.

Pero en la entrada sólo había gente que paseaba y que no le prestaron ningún tipo de atención a la niña en _yukata _de dormir, descalza y que sangraba.

Sus compañeros del Oniwaban-shû la habían perseguido, pero ninguno hizo nada. La profundidad del dolor que debía sentir les abrumaba.

—¡Es mentira! —gritó de nuevo antes de echar a correr en dirección al bosque.

—¡Misao! —llamó Shiro alarmado.

Okina agarró el brazo del muchacho que pretendía detenerla.

—Déjala.

—Pero Okina…

—Cuando se dé cuenta volverá.

—Ese maldito hombre, no tiene corazón. Después de prometerle que jamás la dejaría va y se esfuma sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Okina no estaba de acuerdo. Aquel ninja idiota tenía corazón, aunque no quisiese tenerlo, y estaba seguro que dejar allí a Misao había sido lo más difícil que había hecho jamás. Lo sabía porque cuando Aoshi estaba con Misao era capaz de leerle como a un libro abierto. Cuando estaban juntos podía ver la magnitud de lo que sentía aquel muchacho que jamás había podido ser un niño.

Aoshi volvería algún día a buscar a su pequeña, porque la amaba, él lo sabía. Volvería a por su mujer y él se encargaría de que creciese bien.

Misao regresó al Aoi-ya dos días después abatida y cansada, con la _yukata_ destrozada y manchada de sangre, los pies sangrando, los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, las rodillas despellejadas y un feo raspón en la mejilla. Tras una bronca monumental, un baño caliente, una ajetreada sesión de curas y una deliciosa comida, la más pequeña del Oniwaban-shû declaró con voz firme y segura que, algún día, traería a Aoshi de vuelta a casa aunque tuviese que arrastrarle de la oreja.

Y todos supieron que lo haría.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Buenas! Tercer shot, esta vez es más largo y un tanto deprimente. Tenía ganas de escribir sobre la marcha de Aoshi y sus hombres y, debo decir que, me ha gustado mucho hacerlo (eso significa que tarde o temprano volveré a hacerlo).  
Ya sabéis para críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte o sugerencias la ventanita de review está a vuestra disposición._


	4. Enero

_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y Shueisha._

_**Género:**__ General._

**_Rating:_** _T (+16)._

**_Capítulo__ relacionado:_**_ No._

_**Advertencias:**__ No._

**#04.- Enero**

Enfundada en su kimono suspiró apoyando la mejilla contra la palma de su mano. Se sentía tan miserable, tan aburrida, tan asqueada… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La muchacha risueña que correteaba arriba y abajo despreocupada parecía haberse evaporado en el aire sin dejar rastro. No se sentía ella misma. Al principio había culpado a su maldita indumentaria, odiaba los kimono, los sentía tan ajenos a ella, le agobiaban, pero a esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a parecer "una señorita".

Una señorita. Cómo si ella alguna vez hubiese querido parecer una.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar.

Sus ojos verdes miraron al joven que hacía reverencias, una y otra vez, a fin de disculparse. Su corazón se contrajo, se obligó a ignorarlo.

—No pasa nada, Take. No hace mucho que he llegado.

El muchacho sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes, y le dedicó una última reverencia. Ella se acomodó un negro mechón tras la oreja y le devolvió la sonrisa; sentía que se ahogaba.

—Si te parece bien podríamos ir a la tetería de los Yamada.

—Sí, claro.

Claro. ¿Por qué no? Tetería ¿Qué demonios? Peor ya no podía sentirse.

—Perfecto, así podremos hablar de la boda.

—Claro.

Si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo no habría sentido ni la mitad de dolor. Se forzó a sonreír. ¿Acaso no había decidido que debía avanzar? Pues ahí tenía su avance. Un futuro marido que había escogido ella misma, con sus manitas. Era joven, era guapo y le caía bien, no le importaba que fuese poco femenina y demasiado bruta.

—Vamos —dijo tratando de sonar más emocionada.

Sortearon a la multitud que realizaba compras, a ella no dejaba de sorprenderla que el primer mes del año llenara las calles de gente dispuesta a gastar su dinero tontamente. Adultos, jóvenes y niños apiñados buscando cosas que seguramente después jamás usarían. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en lo que hacían, Take le estaba hablando y ella ni siquiera se había percatado. Era como si su voz no le llegase. El muchacho la miró, al parecer esperaba una respuesta que ella no podía darle.

—Perdona ¿Qué decías?

Él, lejos de enfadarse, le regaló una sonrisa.

—Te preguntaba si querrías ir a Tokyo a visitar a tus amigos y de paso presentarnos.

—Oh eso… pues no creo que pueda escaparme del trabajo, pero lo intentaré.

Take pareció quedar satisfecho con la respuesta y ella se relajó un poco. Con una mano en sus riñones la dirigió hacia una de las mesas más apartadas, una de aquellas que ofrecían intimidad.

Se sentó batallando con el kimono, evitando refunfuñar, esquivando su lado salvaje. Alzó sus ojos verdes y allí estaba él eclipsando a su acompañante con su odiosa perfección.

—Vaya, Aoshi-san, me alegro de verle —saludó el joven poniéndose en pie—. Por favor ¿le agradaría tomar el té con nosotros?

Ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hiciese gala de su frialdad y se limitase a pasar de largo, no obstante asintió levemente y tomó asiento junto a ella. Sintió su propio cuerpo temblar como una hoja, se esforzó por disimular. Fingir que todo estaba bien. Se estaba convirtiendo en una experta en fingir.

—No sabía que frecuentase este local.

—En ocasiones resulta agradable salir del Aoi-ya y probar algo diferente.

—Supongo que tiene usted razón, aunque si yo estuviese en su lugar no dejaría jamás ese paraíso que es el Aoi-ya.

—¡Take! —exclamó ella temiendo una mala reacción del hombre a su lado.

El muchacho se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Disculpa, Misao. Lo cierto es que… bueno, preparáis manjares tan deliciosos y el té que preparas es, de lejos, el mejor que he probado.

—Misao tiene buena mano para el té.

Y ella se sonrojó por las palabras de su tutor, no por las de su prometido. Le miró embobada y él le devolvió la mirada.

—No me tome el pelo, Aoshi-sama.

A Aoshi le parecía hermosa, incluso en esos ropajes tan ajenos a ella. Y envidiaba a aquel chico al que ella había elegido, era afortunado, esperaba que se diese cuenta.

Los dedos de él rozaron su mejilla con suavidad, apenas un leve contacto que la hizo estremecerse. Fingió que nada ocurría. Fingió no estar allí el tiempo que duró aquel té. Fingió una y otra vez.

Era enero, el primer mes del año, se sentía sola. El corazón helado como la nieve que inundaba la calle. Dispuesta a avanzar, pero sin querer hacerlo. Adormecida y deseando despertar.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Este es el segundo shot de un reto que he iniciado en Wattpad titulado 365, os lo dejo por aquí ya que trata sobre Aoshi y Misao; tendrá continuación, aún no sé cuando. En fin, espero que os haya gustado.  
Gracias BebytaOsy, tomo nota de tu petición, el próximo será largo. Y Gracias a ti también Okashira Janet espero subir más y pronto._


	5. Mujer

_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y Shueisha._

**_Género:_**_ Familia, Amistad.  
**Rating:** T (+16)  
**Capítulo relacionado:** ninguno.  
**Advertencia:** no._

**05.- Mujer**

Llevaban cuatro días de camino y aún les quedaba más de una semana para llegar a las cercanías de Kyôto. La noche estaba cayendo y estaban demasiado lejos de cualquier sitio, además el camino era peligroso para realizarlo a oscuras, por muy bien que ambos se moviesen en la penumbra no era prudente.

—Acamparemos cerca del río —declaró Aoshi—. Necesitaremos leña, procura recoger si la ves.

Misao asintió prestando más atención a su alrededor. Al igual que él se agachó a recoger ramas secas y pinaza para la hoguera que les mantendría calientes y les permitiría cocinar alguna cosa para cenar.

Aoshi caminó delante de ella bordeando el río hasta las proximidades de una pequeña cascada, la pared rocosa les protegería del viento, los árboles les mantendrían ocultos de los posibles ladronzuelos y bandidos y, por último, el río les abastecería de agua dulce. Como siempre el antiguo Okashira había pensado en todo.

Montaron el campamento aprovechando la maleza y la pared rocosa, camuflándose a la perfección con el entorno. Misao se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente secando el sudor que le perlaba la frente.

Aoshi la miró de reojo mientras apilaba la leña para encender la hoguera. Se esforzaba demasiado, hacía tiempo que la observaba y no entendía por qué tenía que esforzarse tanto para tan poca cosa, qué necesidad tenía de dar siempre el máximo en todo.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡En plena forma! —exclamó alzando los brazos al cielo derrochando energía.

—Iré a por algo para cenar.

—No se preocupe, Aoshi-sama, lo haré yo.

Le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

—Siéntate y descansa —ordenó—. Te esfuerzas demasiado.

—Pero…

Sin embargo, no le permitió ayudarle a cazar. Se sentó pacientemente a esperar. Ordenó sus _kunai_ y siguió esperando. Se levantó e hizo estiramientos y esperó más. Hasta que Aoshi al fin regresó.

Misao preparó la cena y comieron en silencio con el crepitar del fuego acompañando su mutismo. Aoshi se preguntó por qué estaba tan callada y tan quieta, pero no le dijo nada asumiendo que, seguramente, estaría cansada.

—Aoshi-sama —llamó, tras largo rato, esperando a que la mirase para continuar—. Si no le importa iré a darme un baño.

El ninja enarcó una ceja, no necesitaba su permiso ni para bañarse ni para nada.

—Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer —contestó—. No necesitas mi permiso.

—Es sólo que… —murmuró. A veces cuando le hablaba de aquella manera tenía la sensación de que le estaba riñendo—. No quería que se preocupara.

Misao se sintió idiota ¿por qué demonios iba a preocuparse por ella? Lo más probable era que se quedase allí tan tranquilo meditando, aunque tardase horas en regresar.

—Ve tranquila.

Ella asintió y emprendió el camino hacia un recodo más ancho y profundo del río, serpenteando entre la maleza, adentrándose en el bosque y regresando a la orilla, una y otra vez, ensimismándose con cualquier ardilla, pájaro nocturno, ratoncillo… Dio con el lugar perfecto persiguiendo ratón.

Sonrió satisfecha. Desató el _obi_ y lo dejó en la orilla bien doblado. Nerviosa miró a todos lados comprobando que no había nadie. Estaba sola, evidentemente, quién en su sano juicio se iba a adentrar en aquella parte del bosque, y Aoshi no se acercaría.

—Eres idiota, Misao.

Se deshizo del resto de su ropa y le plantó encima una piedra blanca y grande para evitar que se la llevase algún animal o el viento. Recorrer Japón desnuda no parecía muy recomendable.

Completamente desnuda se acercó al río, hundió los pies en el agua y se estremeció ¡Estaba helada! Se replanteó lo de darse un baño.

Suspiró.

No, necesitaba ese baño, la mugre del camino no era nada seductora, aunque dudaba que Aoshi se fijase mucho en si estaba cubierta de polvo o no.

Avanzó con decisión conteniendo la respiración ¡Kami, estaba jodidamente fría! Se le había puesto toda la piel de gallina. Llenó los pulmones de aire y se sumergió en el agua fría emergiendo segundos después con un gritito ahogado.

Se frotó los brazos con energía

Se sentó sobre la roca, manteniendo los pies dentro del agua fría, y siguió cantando. Se sentía realmente bien. Se sentía libre como un pájaro.

Aoshi que había empezado a preocuparse por su protegida, que llevaba más de una hora desaparecida, salió a buscarla. Si le hubiesen atacado habría silbado para avisarle, a no ser que la hubiesen pillado totalmente por sorpresa y la hubiesen noqueado, no, Misao no era tan torpe como para no detectar el movimiento de la maleza cuando alguien o algo se acercaba; tal vez se había resbalado y estaba inconsciente ahogándose en el río, se estremeció ante aquella posibilidad.

Siguió el camino que había dejado marcado y que serpenteaba inútilmente hasta la parte más ancha de río, mira que le gustaba caminar de más a aquella chiquilla, parecía que no se le acababa jamás la energía.

A lo lejos escuchó su vocecilla entonando una canción de aquellas que le había enseñado Shikijô cuando era una niña —una nada apropiada para cualquier niña o señorita—. Podría haber dado media vuelta al escucharla y saber que estaba bien, pero quería ver qué demonios estaba haciendo allí canturreando tanto rato. Se movió en silencio, por mucho que ella estuviera entrenada para captar cualquier movimiento, sabía que sus pasos no los detectaría.

Por un momento la idea de salir y lanzarle la ropa a la cabeza cruzó por su mente, si lo hubiera hecho habría sido como admitir que ya era una mujer adulta y hermosa, como decir en voz alta que aquel cuerpo de piel nívea no le resultaba indiferente.

Permaneció inmóvil sin despegar la vista de ella. Y apreció que se aseguraba de vendarse los pechos a consciencia para que no le entorpecieran los movimientos, algo que debería hacer cualquier _kunoichi_ que se tomase en serio la lucha y que no había visto poner en práctica a las otras dos mujeres del Oniwaban-shû de Kyôto.

Así que Misao se lo tomaba en serio… había sido injusto juzgando precipitadamente su inexperiencia. Debería entrenarla en condiciones. Porque si se sacrificaba a soportar aquella molestia constantemente y a diario, entrenarla era lo mínimo que él podía hacer.

Observó, una vez más, la sorprendente curva perfecta y peligrosa de aquel pecho blanco que veía desde su posición, sintió ganas de dibujarlo con la yema de sus dedos, de recorrerlo con la punta de la lengua, de comprobar que era real.

Su mirada resbaló por su abdomen liso y recorrió sus piernas perfectamente torneadas. Ahora que la veía sin barreras se percataba de lo hermoso que era su cuerpo de curvas suaves y de lo endiabladamente apetecible que era.

Himura tenía razón. Ya no era una niña.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Nuevo shot, también dentro de la colección 365. Espero que os haya gustado.  
_


End file.
